Come Dance With Me
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Matt's watching Jeff dance in his room. What happens when Matt joins Jeff? Hardycest!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyhing but the plot. All for enjoyment. blah blah blah... you get the picture. **

**Edit: **Hey guys sorry about at the bottom where it says I touch myself is by blondie. I had a few reviews telling me who the real artist was. So 'm sorry about that. That's what I get for trusting youtube again.... Sorry for the wrong info.

* * *

_**Come Dance With Me**_

Jeff was dancing around his room at Matt's headphones blasting. His eyes were closed, feet and arms moving to a beat all their own. He would shake and jive before turning round in circles.

Matt was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed in front of him. He loved to watch Jeff dance. He liked the dance he always did when coming out of the back but that was nothing compared to his dancing at home. He always found it funny how Jeff would just start dancing when the mood struck him, music or not. He stayed there, eyebrow raised at Jeff shaking his rump around like one of the girls at one of the local clubs. Rolling his eyes and without thinking he came up behind Jeff. He started rubbing against Jeff like he would with one of said girls, finding it just as arousing.

Jeff smiled, he loved when Matt danced with him. He turned around, throwing his arms around Matt's neck. His eyes opened, a smile forming on his lips as he moved over Matt, hips pressed against Matt's, grinding them together.

Matt bit back a groan, trying hard to get into the music Jeff was playing.

"I can put it on the stereo," Jeff offered, stepping away from Matt and pulling his head phones off.

Matt nodded, he didn't normally get the chance to dance with Jeff anymore. "Okay," he said, wishing away his semi-erection. He didn't want Jeff to think he was a freak to get turned on by their grinding.

The heavy beat came on, Jeff moving away from the stereo and walking around Matt. "You never dance with me anymore," Jeff said, wrapping an arm around Matt's neck and dipping down.

Matt swallowed hard, the words really hitting him finally. "What are we listening to Jeff?" he asked, Jeff coming back up. He groaned slightly, hands running over his clothed chest.

"When I think about you," he said, a hand running over Matt's neck and down to his waist before continuing, "I touch myself." His hand moved back up to his mouth, tongue catching a fingertip as it ran down his throat.

Matt sighed, eyes closing for just a moment as Jeff danced around him, hands moving all over his upper half. He could feel his flesh harden. "Jeff…" he whimpered, the hands on his hips moving him to their trance like state.

"I don't know bout anybody else," Jeff whispered into Matt's ear, coming to stand in front of him and leaning in to nibble on the opposite lobe, "but when I think about you, I touch myself." He took Matt's hand in his and pressed it to the crouch of his own pants.

Matt groaned, damn Jeff. He was so ready for it to be a dream or a bad joke. "Jeff…" he whimpered, the sudden lose of body heat making him turn towards Jeff's bed. The lump in his throat got bigger.

Jeff was laying back on his pillows, shirt pulled up to show his chest, hand just over the crotch of his pants, rubbing at the evident arousal. "I want you to love me," Jeff sang along, his deep voice almost a sweet melody to Blondie's.

Matt was rooted to his spot. He wanted to jump on Jeff and ravish him but he was still sure that it was some kind of joke.

"When I feel down, I want you above me," Jeff sang aloud, getting up to grab Matt's hand and pull him atop him. He felt the whole frame fall on him, making him growl in pleasure. "Please Matty…"

Matt nodded, lips attaching to Jeff's neck. The strong pulse under his lips tickled. "You sure?" he asked, fingers already moving across the expansive chest, pulling up at the suddenly offending fabric.

Jeff mewled, nodding. "Please Matty," he whimpered, pulling the shirt off and yanking at Matt's. He took the soft lips with his own, leaning back to feel their chests meet. He groaned, Matt's hands doing wonders to him.

Matt moaned into Jeff's mouth. He nestled himself between Jeff's legs, hid erection straining to get out of his pants. Jeff tasted sweet on his lips. "Jeff…" he murmured, lips moving down from Jeff's lips to his neck and lower.

Jeff squirmed, warm lips and a wet tongue teasing him. Matt's fingers left hot trails of fire on his skin. His hips bucked up into Matt's, that warm tongue circling his nipple. "Matty… so good," he whimpered, hands limp at his side. "More please."

Matt complied, moving lower between him and Jeff, one hand moving between their legs and stroking Jeff through the rough material of his jeans. "This?" he asked, nibbling on Jeff's belly ring.

Jeff nodded, trying hard to keep his hips down. "Teasing me Matty…" he whined, clutching the sheets under him. "I need you."

Matt nodded, kissing down to the edge of Jeff's waistband. "Can I?" he asked, looking up at Jeff's half lidded eyes.

Jeff nodded fervently. "Yes, Matty… Please. I'm all yours," he whimpered, hurrying to help shuck his jeans off.

"No underwear?" Matt questioned, blowing gently over the hard flesh of Jeff's erection.

"Nu-uh," he muttered, fingers tangling in Matt's hair. "Please…"

Matt smiled wickedly at the hard flesh. Licking at the tip experimentally he tasted Jeff. He groaned in approval. "Tastes good," he whispered, licking around the whole head before taking it into his mouth.

Jeff yelped, Matt felt so good. That warm mouth around him was too much. He wouldn't last long if Matt started to suck and move. He gently eased Matt's head down, taking more of his cock into the hot mouth. "Matty…"

Matt groaned, he loved hearing that voice, his name on those lips. He pulled away, his own erection straining to get out. He couldn't handle it, he had to have Jeff. "I want you Jeff," he murmured, crawling back up to kiss Jeff gently, hands working on his own pants.

"Take me Matty," Jeff replied, lifting his legs to wrap around Matt's waist just as the dark pants were pushed down. "Now. I want you now."

Matt sighed, he couldn't not without prep. "I'll hurt you Jeff…" he whimpered, looking around the room quickly to find something that would help. "Need lotion."

"Under the bed," Jeff gasped, their hard flesh meeting for the first time. "Hurry." He felt the cool air on him for a moment before the warmth returned.

Matt smiled, squeezing some of the unscented white lotion in his hand. "Might hurt," he whispered, kissing Jeff softly. His tongue entered Jeff's mouth just as his first finger circled Jeff's entrance and began entering him.

Jeff squirmed. He didn't like it. It was uncomfortable, Matt's finger being inside him. He groaned suddenly, something inside being brushed against. He cried out, eyes flying open. He looked deep into the dark eyes above him, the dark curls fanned out above him, curtaining their faces. "Matty…"

Matt leaned back in, pressing light kisses to Jeff's face and jaw, slipping another finger inside, scissoring Jeff's entrance. "Almost ready," Matt whispered, nibbling at Jeff's ear lobe. "You ready?"

Jeff nodded, taking one of Matt's hands in his. "Please…" he begged, lifting he legs higher.

Matt pressed their foreheads together, rubbing the extra lotion on his hand onto his burning erection. He eased forward, taking in every change in Jeff's facial expression. "Relax Jeff. It'll feel better when I'm inside," he whispered, their labored breaths mingling together before ghosting against the others face.

Jeff cried out, trying not to move away from Matt. It hurt, he felt invaded and he didn't like it. "Matty…" he whimpered, digging his short dull fingernails into Matt's upper back. "Hurts." He pulled his older brother closer, tears leaking free from his eyes.

Matt moved slowly, sinking deeper into Jeff. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he was fully sheathed inside Jeff. "It's all in," he whispered, kissing at the thick tears. "I can stop if it hurts too much."

Jeff shook his head. He wanted Matt, needed Matt. "Move please," he asked, clinging tighter to Matt's naked body. He pushed up into Matt, trying to get him to move.

Matt slowly started their pace, easing in out of Jeff, the tightness driving him insane. He wanted to pound into the tight heat.

Jeff groaned, Matt hitting that one sweet spot inside him again. "Matty… again," he whimpered, knowing that he wouldn't last. "I'm gonna…"

"Me too," Matt whispered, moving between their sweat slicked bodies to take Jeff's ignored erection. He started to stroke it gently, his pace moving faster. "Please Jeff."

Jeff nodded, pulling Matt closer to him, his head in Matt's neck, biting and gasping in pleasure. "I can't wait…"

Matt growled, fingers tightening around Jeff's flesh as his others dug into Jeff's hips. "Jeff!" he cried, orgasm hitting him hard.

Jeff gasped, the heat shooting inside him causing his own climax. "Matty!" he yelped, dragging his nails across Matt's back. He relaxed after the last few spasms, letting his arms fall from around Matt and his legs relax so that matt was resting against him. "I love you Matty."

Matt's heart raced in his chest. "I love you too Jeff…" he murmured, pulling away from Jeff just enough to rest on one side and pull Jeff to him.

Jeff smiled, curling into his older brother, licking at a small sweat trail on his chest. "You gonna dance with me more often Matty?" he asked, looking up mischievously.

Matt snickered, kissing Jeff lightly on the lips. "Only if it's to that song."

--------------------------------

(A/N): So yeah… just a little PWP. I found a song I hadn't heard in a while and it made me think of this. Thank you Blondie! I hope everyone likes that little bit of smut I put out for something to do. Well I better work on Broken Home while I have the time. Sorry for being so short. Title is Come Dance With Me by Teen Idols.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
